


Show Me What Is Love

by viv_likes_stars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Developing Relationship, Gaslighting, High School, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Pre-Relationship, Protective Steve Rogers, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers Feels, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Tiberius Stone is an asshole, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_likes_stars/pseuds/viv_likes_stars
Summary: A high school au where everything hurts before it gets better.Tony's a Junior, and he know's everyone at the school a little too well, however, his relevance and reputation are dissapating as he spends more and more time with his boyfriend Ty who makes his stomach flip with, well, not butterflies, like, flying spiders.Steve transferred this year leaving everyone who he knew behind, his mom's struggling to support him in the new City and so he finds himself picking up extra shifts at a local cafe, a cute brown haired boy happens to spend a lot of time there.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit of a mess, but I hope you enjoy  
> <3 Vivvvyyyyy  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Gas lighting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol use
> 
> * there are no ocs so those of you who aren't familiar with many of the non-mcu characters here's a quick list of the names if you want to search them up, and for those of you who are familiar with them I've included their 'roles' in this story
> 
> Name: In this fic:
> 
> Sunset Bain- a friend of Tonys, but she is very in touch with her manipulative side  
> Tiberius Stone- Tony's current bf  
> Rumiko Fujikiwa- Tony's ex-girlfriend who is well known as his beard :(  
> *that's it for this chapter, if there are more to come I will list them similarly to this*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY DELTED THE FIRST CHAPTER FML  
> -V

* BEING RE-WORKED


	2. --

* * *

_**South Hemmings InstitutE of Learning and Development  
** _ _**S.H.I.E.L.D  
** _ **_2:02pm, January 18th  
_ ** _**3 minutes to last block** _

"Ty, I have a free block, I'm not sitting in the library just to get stared at for an hour" Tony protested walking a foot away from his boyfriend (who was simply his friend at school) to his Chemistry class. 

"Well, I want to know where you are" Ty replied blatantly. Tony coined the tone he was using as his 'no nonsense voice' which essentially meant that there was no way in hell Tony would be getting his way. "It's for your own safety" the boy added "We both know how useless you are when it comes to street-smarts" 

Tony made a face _did they?_

"I'm _fine_ Ty" He snapped "I told you I'm not going to waste an entire fucking hour every day waiting for you to get out of class" 

"Seeing as your parents aren't home right now I wouldn't feel safe with you going home by yourself" Ty protested. 

Tony bit down on the inside of his cheek. Ty always seemed to have his best interest in mind, and something always felt wrong. Tony couldn't place it, he was being a jerk because Ty was giving him _everything._ Or at least something that nobody else would ever offer to him. 

"I'll wait for you. Meet you at your car, three thirty" Tony muttered, he didn't wait for clarification as he walked away.

"Four, I have practice"

Tony nodded with a brief eye contact to make sure Ty knew he'd been heard. The boy walked towards the school library glancing in. Plastic chairs at uncomfortably low desks, florescent flickering lights, even if he didn't need the time to do work, it wasn't like it would peaceful. He glanced around his shoulder. Tiberius wouldn't know if he just, went to a cafe, studied there instead. Besides, Tony had just said he'd been at Ty's car at four, he'd never said he'd go to the library. Hell, why should Ty even dictate how he spends an hour. He was getting exhausted with all of Ty's worrying. Sometimes it felt suffocating. He figured that maybe if his parents were more present in his life it wouldn't feel that way, that Ty's actions were normal, and he just wasn't used to it. 

There was a coffee shop six minutes away from the school, and Tony found his heart beating with the sense of excitement he used to get while trying to get into seniors parties in freshman year. He reached his hand into the pocket of his jacket fumbling around for his earbuds. He hit play on his music, listening at an unnecessarily loud volume. He smiled softly at people passing him on the street wondering if he looked as awkward as he felt. His brain was back in freshman year again. For some reason he missed it. He mostly missed Natasha. He wanted to spend more time with her, but it was hard, especially seeing as they shared no classes, or mutual friends. He used to be best friends with her, but, she'd told Ty his secret. And Ty told his girlfriend, and his girlfriend told the entire school, it was kind of a hard thing to rebuild trust after. But they'd managed to do it, mostly because Tony _needed_ someone to talk to. So every once in a while he'd shoot her a text, or the other way around, but that was the extent of their friendship. 

The little bell rang as the door swung open.

* * *

_**Howling Crema; Cafe  
** _ _**2:11pm January 18th** _

Steve glanced up from the bar and noticed a slightly familiar face walk in. He wracked his brain trying to put a name to the face, or at least an order. He always hated when he didn't know regulars orders by heart. Steve averted his eyes as he handed a customer their latte and turned back to the espresso machine. He was the only person on, so he'd have to ask the brunette for his order at some point. Especially when the cafe was as dead as it were in the moment. 

It was cold outside, overcast, moments from a heavy downpour, and it was 2:00 in the afternoon. If he weren't lucky enough to have a last period free-block for majority of the week, he wouldn't be able to take half as many shifts as he did. Most of his co-workers were shocked to find out he were a high school student and not a College freshie. 

"Hi, How can I help you" He smiled, tossing a cloth back onto the counter top and walking up to the register where the boy was standing. 

"Steve right?" The boy said looking up at him, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

"Yeah, sorry, um, do I know you?" Steve asked awkwardly with an apologetic smile. If he weren't positive this guy wasn't a regular, he probably wouldn't dare saying that. 

"Oh" The boy said with an uncomfortable chuckle. It was a cute, soft sound. "I'm in your history class." The kid added shifting his weight awkwardly from his left to his right "It's Tony by the way" 

"Stark" Steve filled in with memories from the party. 

Tony nodded. "Keep up with pop culture magazines?" Tony said in a suave way that Steve doubted many other people could use after finding out the person they knew by name had no idea who they were. 

"Friend of Natasha" Steve replied. 

Tony nodded glancing down at his shoes "I'll have a cappuccino, maybe I guess" he added handing over cash, and then tipping a copious amount. 

"Sure thing" Steve smiled turning around, "For here or to go?" he added glancing over his shoulder. His blonde hair neatly pulled out of his blue eyes, contrasting to Tony's dark hair that hung protectively around his 'overly-expressive' eyes. Steve noted that he looked _different_ than he did in that one photo he'd seen. With Natasha. They were in some sort of park, and they looked happy. 

"Um, for here, if that's okay" Tony said after checking the time. Steve nodded pulling down a mug from the well decorated shelves. Tony made his way to the stools near the bar. For some reason sitting alone at a bar was always less awkward than sitting alone at a table. 

"the weird shape was meant to be a cat, I'm kind of struggling with the latte art thing" Steve said a blush dancing along the bridge of his nose, up his cheekbones and glowing at the tip of his ears. 

Tony laughed at the slightly monstrous looking thing staring up at him. "I'm surprised, you're in my art class too, I saw that portrait you did earlier this term, I thought it was a photograph" The boy smiled cupping his frozen hands around the wide-set mug. 

Steve made a noise of embarrassment. He himself wasn't sure wether it was about the compliment, or about the fact that he didn't know that Tony was in at least two of his classes so far this year. "I feel so ashamed that I didn't recognize you, sorry about that-" 

Tony shook his head "No, it's great, I don't get that a lot, humbling" he smiled without making eye-contact as he took a sip of his coffee. "besides I'm usually with Ty in the back of the classroom" he said. 

Steve recognized a strain in his voice. "Who?" Steve asked knowing damn well who Tiberius Stone was. 

Tony furrowed his brow wide eyes looking up at him. "The pretty boy whose good at running or whatever" Tony said a small fond smile covering his previously forced half smile half grimace. 

Steve cocked a brow up at the comment. "Not my type" he added off-handedly. But before he could, or Tony asked him to elaborate the doorbell rang and Steve was back at work. 

Tony watched tons of couples, families, and other lone people walk in, wipe their feet, shake their umbrellas only to walk out moments later. Any time there was a lull he found himself talking to Steve. He learned that Steve's favourite subjects were Art and History, that he hated Physics and that he failed eighth grade computer science. He listened Steve gush about his old city, and some of his friends who he missed almost every day. But their conversations were all very surface level. Tony figured that made sense seeing as they'd just met that day. (well technically they met six months ago, but apparently it was a fairly one-sided meeting). He'd completely lost track of time and awkwardly ran off without a goodbye at three fifty three hoping he'd make it past the field while Ty was in the changing room, and make it to the car first. 

And despite his calculations being correct, he hadn't taken account for the rain, and he was dripping like a wet dog by the time Ty came to the car. 

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ONCE AGAIN THIS IS CHAPTER 3 CHAPTER ONE WAS LOST, IM TRYING TO RECOVER IT RIGHT NOW IF YOU ARE CONFUSED PLEASE JUST ASK*
> 
> TW: Manipulation (like, intense : D ) Gas-lighting, This is a form of abuse so please read with caution!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have an english in class write tomorrow and I am not prepared for it, so I'm getting my crappy writing out, by writing this chapter as fast as I could! (it also happens to be three am)

_**S.H.I.E.L.D  
** _ _**1:42pm, January 21st  
** _ _**Third Block** _

  
  
  
  


Tony glanced up from his essay. Guilt surging over his body with every glance closing in on Steve. Running into the boy at the cafe made him curious. Tony found himself observing who he spoke with, the way the tag of his shirt was poking out of the neckline, and even the way he clicked the button of his pen repeatedly anytime he began zoning out in class. 

No, he wasn't obsessed. 

He was simply bored. He needed something to do, and well, the pretty blonde was a great distraction. Well he would be, if Tony didn't already have a boyfriend. (If he played his cards right, he technically didn't have a boyfriend at school. But he couldn't do that to Ty) He flitted his eyes back over to the book they were studying. The Picture of Dorian Gray. Tony didn't mind the book, but he found the lethargic class discussions full of students pulling symbolism out of their asses was a bit tiresome. Not that he was any good at English. He wasn't terrible, and of course he managed to get A's, but it was one of the only subjects he didn't even bother trying to do a year older. He'd finished AP Physics, Chemistry, and Biology by the end of the summer after tenth grade, and so he technically just needed to get some more credits. Skipping a grade can set high-school credit collection back quite a bit. 

There were only eighteen minutes left of the block before he'd be done school for the day. His knee-bouncing apparently wasn't any help when it came to making the clock tick faster, but it seemed to calm his nerves either way. He had four more days before his parents were home and he wanted to take advantage of the liberty. He'd already decided to go back to the Cafe. And before he left he'd invite Ty over. If Ty would come. Sometimes Ty would roll his eyes at suggestions like that. Which was confusing, because other times he'd ask Tony why he never invited him over. The teachers voice was phasing in and out of his ears. 

"So, what would you assume this quote suggests about the time period?" Mr. Cadwallader asked leaning against the large wooden desk. 

Tony glanced up at the board. 

'Never marry at all, Dorian. Men marry because they are tired; women, because they are curious: both are disappointed.'

He furrowed his brow at the neatly written printing. It was simply a phrase. Why did the englishy-people always have to analyze everything. 

"That the book takes place in the nineteenth century." Darcy offered from the back of the class a bored look covering her face. Some snickers chorused through the classroom. 

"That Henry's a fag" someone smirked from the back of the class. 

Tony had enough paying attention for the day and willed himself to zone out again, this time ensuring his eyes were out the window. He stayed watching the small droplets patter against the window until the bell rang grabbing his back pack, which he'd never even bothered to unload the contents of. 

"Finding the book relatable?" Justin sneered appearing behind him. 

Tony hummed, "Are you enjoying Language Arts eleven the second time round more or less?" He mused in feign casualty. 

Justin glared "Well, at least my parents don't just up and leave for months at a time" 

Tony rolled his eyes slightly "At least mine don't like you more than me" he added with a smirk. 

“I told you he was back” Hammer grinned jostling into Tony’s side, who cringed slightly at the contact. “We’ve missed you short-stop” 

“How ‘bout we drop that nickname, and maybe then I’ll be ‘back’” He said the word with air quotations. “Where had I even gone?” He added with a small laugh. 

“You’ve been hiding away in the back corner of the classroom Stark, what’s with that?”    
  
“Given up on pretending to be engaged, which, on that note I do have somewhere else to be” He said briefly making up an excuse. “You should undo your top button, you look like a prick” He added looking directly into Justin’s eyes. He always enjoyed pissing the boy off. It was entertaining.

He knew he'd struck a nerve, so he took the brief silence as his invitation to leave. 

He checked his phone as he walked into the hallway. He had six messages from Ty to meet him behind the gym. He slid out the emergency exit and walked down the little alleyway Tiberius would materialize in within seconds. He leant his back against the damp faux-brick wall glancing down at his increasingly-dirty untied shoe as a small stream of muddy water flowed beneath his shoes. He felt a hand graze across his jawline, and he shot a lazy smile up at Ty. 

  
  


"Hey" He said his lips curled upwards. His eyes gazing up at the green ones staring down at him. Tiberius' hair was curling more than usual in the rain, and he wondered if his was too. 

"You have four minutes before last block" Tony muttered as Ty leaned in to kiss him. Tony felt Ty’s cold hands wrap around the back of his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine, causing his neck to crane backwards briefly, but the hand’s were stronger than him in his slightly subdued, submissive state. He leant back in towards Tiberius, the attention causing his skin to scream. He wanted more touching. He didn’t want the kind of attention Ty constantly offered. He was grateful of course, it would’ve been selfish not to be. But he liked the other stuff more. The arms wrapping around his shoulders, and simply being close in proximity to someone else. 

"I know, just, I didn't see you this morning, four minutes is better than none" He whispered fondly between kisses. His eyes were glinting with a strange quality. Perhaps pride, pride in the way he was able to  _ ‘tame’  _ Tony Stark. Or perhaps it was a surge of power, knowing he could easily turn around and come back forth with the back of his hand. Something about the way he stood taller than the boy, with broader shoulders. Something about the way he was able to convince Tony of anything.  _ Anything _ he wanted. 

"Do you wanna come over after practice today?" Tony asked his arms tentatively wrapped around Ty's shoulders. They weren't usually this affectionate outside of the safety of a car or a house. And Ty had never been into hugs, or hand-holding, or any sort of romantic contact. 

"I'd love to," Ty replied. "See how easy this is when you're not looking for a problem?" He added causing Tony's gut to twinge. 

Tony nodded "Yeah, yeah, 'm working on it" he laughed slightly. 

Ty nodded “It’s all up there Tony, If I didn’t know you better I would swear you’re trying to ruin whatever this is” he added with a small eye roll. 

Tony glanced down at his sneakers “yeah, sorry” he sighed slightly. His ears were ringing, telling him to go away, but his arms didn’t want to leave their place, they needed to hold on tight to every minimal moment of contact. Tony could still trace the exact place Steve’s hand had grazed as he passed the boy a mug. 

  
“You listening?” Ty said in a slightly annoyed voice. 

Tony glanced up “Sorry, I’m exhausted-”

"We’ll talk about that later, I swear you always are. But I've got to go, bye Anthony" Ty smiled giving him a little wave. Tony reciprocated. "Say it" Ty added, cocking a brow up with a challenging smirk on his face. 

Tony rolled his eyes "I love you Ty" before Ty could request his whole name, or a public declaration or whatever else the boy may want, Tony's hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was headed out of the alleyway towards the main-street. 

_**The Howling Crema** _

_**2:13pm, January 21st** _

_**2 minutes before shift-change** _

Steve stood on his side of the bar talking to Natasha and Clint. He was wearing his apron, and he found himself slightly distracted. 

  
“And so I was talking right? And I say ‘I think we should give aids to kids in need for free’, and Mr. Thompson was  _ right  _ behind me and I  _ swear  _ he thinks I’m talking about AIDS and not, like, hearing aids” Clint finished his story rubbing his face with his hands with a self pitying chuckle. 

Natasha rolled her eyes making grabby hands at Steve, silently asking for another coffee. 

“How many have you had today?” Steve narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Two, but I’ll take a decaf” She shrugged “I just like the taste” She added at Clint’s confused look. 

  
“Why have decaf coffee when you can have hot cocoa?” Clint replied shaking his head slightly. His hands were now cupped around the large purple mug full of his own warm drink. 

  
Nat laughed “Started drinking it in ninth grade and I just,  _ can’t  _ stop. I swear being friends with Stark will do that to you” She added with a nostalgic smile. “But, it’ll also drag you into whatever that boys-boy-club with Justin Hammer, and like Brock and Stone” She said running a hand through her hair. “Steve, who was the president of Italy in 1983?” 

“Prime Minister and that would be Bettino Craxi, what the hell are you studying?” 

“Nothing I just like reminding myself how much of a fucking nerd you are every once in a while” She snorted pulling out her Kineseology homework. “Clint tradsies?” She asked grabbing his Psychology work sheet. 

“Do I have a choice?” Clint groaned pulling his booklet back out to simply copy the answers. 

“No” Nat replied quickly working through his homework. 

“So, you were friends with Stark right?” Steve asked as he began rinsing the pile of dishes in the sink. “What happened?” 

Natasha bit the inside of her cheek “Well, he trusted me with something, and I was different then. And so I didn’t protect that secret very well. I told maybe two other people, unfortunately those people were not very trustworthy either, so they told two other people, and soon enough I fucked him over and he was pretty pissed, rightfully so, of course” She explained simply, her face slightly more hardened than usual. “But I mean, now he kind of hangs out with assholes, and i would not feel comfortable talking to any of those jerks” She laughed exhaling sharply. 

The bell rang and Tony slid through the door. He smiled awkwardly at Steve from his place in the doorway, headed towards the bar. 

“Hey” Steve smiled tossing the cloth back onto the work-bar. “What can I getcha today” 

“I’ll just grab a latte” Tony replied glancing down at his shoes. Apparently something on the ground was suddenly incredibly interesting, and needed his full undivided attention. 

“Oh, to-go?” Steve asked trying not to let disappointment seep into his voice. 

“Um” Tony glanced around his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans “you know what? Fuck it I’ll stay” he laughed sliding a ten dollar bill into Steve’s hand before heading off to sit at the bar. There was an entire stool between himself and Natasha. 

“Wait Tony your change-” Steve started, with a furrowed brow. 

Tony shrugged “tip” he replied digging through his work books looking for his Socials essay research. 

“Your coffee’s ready” Natasha’s voice said right as Tony’s earbud was about to take him out of the cafe (metaphorically of course) 

“Oh, thank’s” he smiled softly “your, hair, you uh changed it” he added awkwardly glancing down at the empty page in front of him. 

Nat smiled awkwardly “You did too” She laughed. 

“Oh, yeah, I guess it’s getting kind of long” he said awkwardly. He didn’t really think about his hair that much. 

“Clint I’m done your Psych” She said sliding the page to the left, before turning fully around to face Tony. 

“Suits you” She smiled “the hair I mean” 

“Thanks?” Tony said, he could physically feel his face heating up. Had Ty ever complimented his hair? Or just, him in general? Probably. Whenever he usually asked Ty about that stuff the boy could list of twenty different occasions. Tony was as usual set on destroying their relationship. 

“Remember when I let you cut my hair, and you gave me a rat tail, without my permission” Tony deadpanned. 

“Yeah, but remember when you got wasted and puked on my aunts white rug?” She smirked. 

“You’ve got me there” Tony said in surrender. Tony reached forwards and poked Steve’s arm, mentally taking note of how  _ jacked  _ he was. “More?” he said pulling the puppy dog eyes out and holding his empty cup towards Steve. 

“Yeah, but you only get the staff-coffee, it’s not as good” Steve replied.

“Wait, like, free?” 

Natasha looked at him raising an eyebrow “Didn’t you guys all used to hang out at that pastry-coffee-tea-shop Strucker worked at?” 

“Yeah, and I paid for every fucking crumb. Bullshit” Tony shook his head, his stomach still churning, he felt like he was intruding, especially seeing as Clint didn’t even acknowledge his existence. 

_**[[Apartment 414, The Wilde Complex** _   
_**4:42pm January 21st** _

**"HOW DO YOU LOSE A METAL ARM???"**   
**"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW SAM STOP YELLING YOUR MAKING THIS WORSE"**   
**"YEAH I HATE YOU TOO"**   
**"CLINT HAVE YOU SEEN MY ARM? Clint? Clint???? CLint?" ]]**

Clint was digging through the couch cushions trying to find out where the fuck his hearing aids went. 

Forty four minutes passed, and seeing as the store was jam-packed for some reason, and Steve was occupied, the three teens at the bar found themselves doing more homework than talking. As four o’ clock rolled around Nat and Clint had taken Steve’s keys to ‘check on’ Sam and Bucky, to make sure they hadn’t ‘destroyed the place’. Tony wondered if Steve had siblings, or dogs, but he felt as though Steve would have mentioned it. Besides who names a dog, Bucky. Who names a  _ kid  _ Bucky?

“Sad we didn’t get to talk as much today” Steve said glancing up at the clock. 

“I’m not going yet” Tony smiled staring up at the blonde. “Your friends are cool” Tony added playing with his hands. “Nice, funny” he brought out the jazz hands “the works” he chuckled glancing at the mug sitting in front of him.    
“Yeah, seriously. You say that like your friends…  _ aren’t _ ” Steve commented. 

Tony bit down on his lip. Had it come off that way? What if Steve told someone that Tony said-  _ what the hell Tony stop overthinking everything. _

“Naw, no, no, they’re great. Just, like, sometimes they don’t pick up on all my humour-” 

“Who doesn’t?” A third voice penetrated their conversation. Tony’s head whipped around incredibly quickly to look up at the boy behind him. 

Tiberius Stone, his hand on Tony’s back. His  _ hand  _ on  _ Tony’s  _ back. Steve bit the inside of his cheek, he’d seen that same boy kissing some girl at that party. You know what, the chances that Steve was confused, or that they  _ weren't  _ dating was pretty high. 

“My parents” Tony mumbled the confidence flitting out of his voice in seconds.    
“What’re you staring at?” Ty said furrowing his brow looking Steve up and down.    
“Ty, chill, he’s a friend-”    
“Since  _ when _ ?” Ty growled. 

Steve gave an apologetic smile to Tony as the bell rang and he found himself (gratefully so) occupied again. 

“Since, I dunno, like a week” Tony shrugged his eyes scanning over Ty’s face trying to read the boys facial expressions. 

“And you didn’t even think of telling me? God how some people call you a genius is beyond me” He snickered “I’m kidding Tony, take a joke” He added at the lack of reaction from the smaller of the two. 

“I don’t need to tell you about some barista I talk to-” Tony snapped slightly. 

“I don’t want to talk about this in here” Ty folded his arms.    
“Well, I don’t want to go home in a car with you if you need to monitor what  _ staff members  _ I’m allowed to talk to, I’m not a baby, I know how to look out for yourself” 

Ty scoffed “That’s  _ exactly  _ what this is about Tony. Think about blondie over there. Notice how  _ none  _ of your friends act like him, or  _ look  _ like him? That’s for a reason bud. There’s a  _ reason  _ that people like him only talk to people like you, when they’re serving you coffee. Developing a friend-crush on some guy who probably can  _ barely  _ tolerate you is a new level of naive, and I earnestly wish I could say I were surprised” Ty placed a hand at Tony’s back, where it met his neck “Now let’s get out of here, I don’t like this coffee shop” 

Tony nodded swiftly grabbing his bag, not bothering to glance back at Steve.    
  


“I’m not naive-” Tony muttered pulling the seatbelt across his chest. 

“Really?” Ty shook his head with a small eye roll. “Whatever. You’re just childish, it’s not like I can have a real conversation with you anyways” 

Tony nodded his eyes clenching shut as he leant his head against the window. He wanted Jarvis. God he really  _ was  _ childish. Or even just, his parents to be back. Any,  _ any  _ reason to keep Ty out of his house was worth it. 

“Can I come in?” 

“Do you have to?” Tony said trying not to sound too snappish.    
“No need to be so disrespectful. I’m just saying I’m not a chauffeur, I’d like some appreciation” 

“Great, consider yourself paid” Tony muttered dropping a ten into the cupholder. 

Ty pulled over. “Get out” 

Tony glanced at him wide eyed “what?” he stuttered slightly. 

“Out.” Ty repeated leaning over to undo Tony’s seatbelt. “Get the fuck out” Ty said at a louder volume when Tony still wasn’t moving. “ **Tony get out of the fucking car** ” 

  
Tony started reaching for the door handle. 

“You always have to leave when I’m clearly going through stuff don’t you?” Tiberius muttered. 

Tony stared at him. He blinked once, twice, three times. His stomach twisting in agony, screaming at him. And for the first time, he actually considered listening. 

  
“I’m sorry baby, I’m just so stressed lately-” 

“That’s not an excuse-” 

“I’ve forgiven you for things Tones” Ty said his voice softening. “Sweetheart, I never meant to put all of this onto your shoulders, I’m sorry if you think I’m too much-” 

“I- I didn’t say that-”

“Might as well have” Ty mumbled a pout overtaking his lips. 

“Hey, no, stop- that’s just. Ty-” He looked genuinely sad, and now Tony was even more confused. “It’s, that was fine, I overreacted” he muttered. 

Ty nodded “Yeah you kinda did” He laughed, reaching his hand out to trace the boys jawline. “So, can I come to your house?” He asked leaning forwards for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a mess and has absolutely no plot, I feel like I went back a few steps for this chapter, but I did really need to get back into this universe and this was the only way I could do it! It was such a set back having my first chapter deleted. If you have questions, tips, or you want to see something (dont want to see it)  
> let me know!  
> <3 Vivvy :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 Notes: I hope you enjoyed! I had fun writing this one, however, I did not take the time to edit it, so it may be a little bit messy. If you have any thing to say/anything you liked/didn't like/want to see please comment!  
> Thanks for reading  
> -V
> 
> Chapter 1 notes: *At the moment, this is mostly a concept, kind of a trailer, I wanted to see if anyone enjoyed it before I got too attached  
> please leave comments on what you liked, didn't like, or would change  
> <3 V


End file.
